Nightfall for the Beast
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Sequal to Blood of the Beast. Edward Elric is mentally insane and a werewolf, his memories are flustered and he thinks Roy is his father. Always in constant pain, Ed must rediscover himself before time runs out. ADOPTED BY KUJAMONKEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to Blood of the Beast! I wont spend much time talking so… I hope you all like this!**

_**Nightfall for the Beast**_

**Chapter 1: Nightfall in Central City**

"Quick! Someone restrain him!"

"The chains broke! We need more men!"

A feral growl followed after a thundering roar echoed through the chambers of the underground lab as guards and soldiers came rushing into the small cell that held a single young man. The golden-haired boy yanked and yanked on his restraints until they finally broke and shattered his erie bonds. Immediately the scientists that entered the cell got out their tranquilizers and struggled to push past Ed's wild thrashing.

"Cover his side! Make sure he doesn't get loose!"

"We need reinforcements!"

It hurt so damn much. The aching throbbing pain that coursed through his body that would've made any man drop to his knees and scream, but not him. No, he was not like other humans. White flashes, starks of burning tearing pain echoed through his crawling skin and dug deep into his bones. It hurt too damn much.

"Restrain him, you idiots!"

But it was too late. A golden furred wolf standing on his hind legs at full height and over every man that was in his vision, snarled and bared its sharp, white fangs. The wolf lunged angrily at the men, clawing at them and piercing into their weak flesh as if it were paper. The werewolf ran past the injured men and pushed himself into the bars of his cell, he fell backwards on his side, immediately got back up and ran back up to the bars. His body slammed up against the iron bars and eventually they caved in, Edward growled as he picked his body back up and began running down the corridors of his prison.

They had taken him from him. They took him away from him. They took _him_. Edward wanted him back. Those damn scientists took him away even after he put up a fight against those pathetic guards. Ed sprinted faster down the hallways on all fours sniffing the air as it blew through his golden mane. He could hear them behind him, those soldiers with guns and sedatives. No, he didn't want anymore "medicine"; it made him feel weak and defenseless. And it sickened him, but why were they chasing him? He wasn't doing anything wrong was he? No – he couldn't be. All Ed is trying to do is find where those bastard scientists took his brother. Was that so wrong?

Ed wheezed and whimpered when his brother's scent didn't reach his nose. He had to be in here… somewhere; he knew he was in here. He just had to be! Suddenly Edward stopped running and looked forward at the figure that was now standing in his path. Ed stifled a low growl and glared daggers at the raven-haired man who had a conceited smirk on his face. "Causing trouble aren't you, Fullmetal?" the man said as he stepped towards the werewolf.

Edward growled in response and stood up on his two hind legs, standing over the man by at least three feet. "Now now Fullmetal, is this what you want?" General Mustang asked with his eyes still on Ed. He motioned his hands out from behind his back and held out the object Ed had been rampaging for, in his grip was a medium sized armored helmet with a long stream of material hanging at the back of its head as if it were a feather. Golden eyes went wide with surprise once the armored head was shown in his view; Ed went back on all fours and looked up at the General with pleading eyes. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth in a playful way that made Roy chuckle with amusement. "Sit." He ordered with his stern voice although a smile was twisting its way to his face.

Ed begrudgingly lowered himself to sit like a dog but scrunched up his body as waves of pain returned with a vengeance. He whimpered and narrowed his eyes as the head helmet appeared in front of his wolfish snout. Ed quickly grabbed the helmet with his fangs, careful not to dent it, and looked up at the General. Roy looked back at the werewolf and said, "You only have a week left in here and then you'll be released and free to go home." _To what home? _"You'll be free from this place." Roy assured him as his hand ushered over to Ed's head. Edward growled lowly inside of his throat as a warning to the hand and curled his lips back further from behind the armored head he held in his mouth. Roy slowly took his hand back and frowned, Ed's golden eyes shredded away what anger he had left and looked pitifully at the General. He raised his head and turned away from the raven-haired man as another strike of pain stabbed at his insides and sent them a flame. He stifled a whimper and trembled on his legs until his own weight overtook his strength and he shuddered onto the ground, his huge body shaking violently on the cold floor.

At that exact same moment guards with tranquilizer guns came running towards the golden werewolf and aiming the guns immediately at his convulsing body. "Put your guns down! Now!" Mustang ordered once he saw through what they were about to do. The men hesitated at following the order for a second but slowly lowered their guns as Mustang's famous military glared shot at them.

"General Roy Mustang, this is my department," the voice of a man Roy hated all too much, "and last I recall, you have no authority in this area." A chestnut brown-haired man with darting green eyes that showed through his glasses and shockingly pale skin walked up to the General and stood before him. He was wearing a white lab coat indicating that he was a scientist.

"Ah, Howard Johnson, its nice to see you too." Roy said in a sarcastic manner.

"Anyways General, Edward is in my care down here. So if you don't mind… men, aim your guns." Howard said adjusting his glasses. Guns rose up again and pointed at the snarling Edward, his fur rose up at the ends as an animalistic growl escaped past his lips.

"You don't need to sedate him." Roy assured him.

"Ah but I think we do, General. You and I both know that this thing isn't the Edward you know; he's just a mindless, tamable beast. He's a genuine animal now."

"Edward, come!" Mustang ordered. Golden eyes blinked when the order reached his ears Ed turned to the raven-haired man and slowly walked over to his side where he sat on his hind legs. Mustang looked back up to Howard and said, "Mindless eh? I'll take him back to his room."

Howard scowled at this but slowly nodded his head for approval. "Edward, walk." And so he did. Walking on all fours Ed's body swayed from side to side giving off the known impression that his phantom attacks were occurring. Roy looked down on the wolf and sighed, "They still haven't found anything for that pain of yours?" No response. "Is it getting worse?" No response. "Will you ever talk?" That same silence. Mustang sighed and came to a slow stop as Ed's small cell/room came into vision. He looked on sadly at the poor condition the cell was in and exhaled; it wasn't like the room he had in the beginning where there was a nice bed, books, and decent wallpaper. This one had been poorly constructed with a broken bed, not a single shred of etertainment, cold gray floors and wall but the worse part was that Al's armor had been taken away. That was the main cause of Ed's continuous rampage. It was only a stroke of luck that Roy caught the man who was towing away Al's armor, he bargained enough with the man to let him take the helmet and put the remains in his office.

Edward stared blankly at the cell in front of him and whimpered to Roy. He caught Roy's attention and shook his head wildly. "You have to go in there, Edward." Roy said softly. Ed whimpered louder then grimaced, he snarled and dug his claws into the hard ground as pain struck his head. Ed slowly fell over on his side and whimpered louder his eyes were shut tight and his body was trembling with undeniable strain. Roy grimaced as he slowly heard Ed's bones snap and shift inside of his body. Claws and fangs slowly retracted and Ed's wolfish body was soon no more. What lay in front of Mustang was the unconscious body of Edward Elric. Roy sighed deeply and carefully picked Edward up and carried him into his cell. He laid him carefully down on the broken crooked bed and pulled the thin material blanket over his shivering body.

It was blandly obvious that Ed was in pain. He was in pain everyday ever since the death of Al. No one knew exactly what was causing the pain that yanked at his body everyday but Roy wish he did. Edward didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. The one night when Al had died had changed Edward dramatically. Not only was his physical health taking a toll but also his mental state. Edward really was no longer the same hot-tempered, foul-mouthed alchemist that Roy knew his whole persona had changed. The way he acted, the way he moved, and the way he talked when he was in his human form. Ed no longer talked when he was in his wolf form but instead acted and sounded like a complete mindless animal. And that's what made Roy worry.

"Just one more week here and then you'll be free to leave." Roy muttered to the sleeping Ed. It just wasn't right; Ed didn't belong in there. Not long after that night, Ed had been sent to an underground lab/prison, courtesy of the military of course. The higher ups proclaimed Edward a "menace to society" and a "threat to the country", when actually Ed wasn't a threat at all. They locked him up in the underground lad where a few chimeras are made, covered up his file to proclaim him as a missing state alchemist and completely forgot about him.

Roy's hand traveled over to Ed's forehead a placed itself upon him. He was warm, maybe he had a temperature but that would soon pass away. Roy took his hand off and walked over to the cell door, it was pretty banged up but it would still hold him. He hesitantly grabbed the door of the cell looked back at the sleeping blond and silently whispered, "Goodnight Fullmetal." And he closed the door leaving the cell dark inside.

Edward continued to shiver even under the warmth of the small blanket. His hands sleepily reached out and clutched the helmet head that was up against his chest. He squeezed it against him and smiled. Even though the cold metal was tugging at the warmth of his skin it still felt good for the head to just be near him. Edward relaxed his muscles and went back to his intoxicated dreamland. As he clutched the metal head tighter an image of a young boy appeared in his mind's eye. He and the brunette haired boy were running… towards someone in the distance. The surroundings around them were lush green fields and a bright sun above them. A brown haired woman was calling out to them, she was waving and carrying what looked to be a basket of vegetables in her other hand. Ed and the young boy ran into the arms of the woman and hugged her tightly; Ed buried his face in her shoulder and breathed. The woman's warmth was so good and soft. It was pleasant and familiar… "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" the woman said in a soft and sweet voice.

"… How did I get here?"

His mother stayed quiet for a while. "Brother, what do you mean?" the young boy asked.

"Alphonse?" Edward said in a shocked tone.

"What's wrong Ed?" Trisha asked in a startled way.

Edward slowly released his hands from her grip and stepped back. He clutched his head and shivered, "This can't be real… no, it can't be…" white-hot pain seized his brain as he crumbled onto the ground and convulsed slightly. He screamed and shook wildly then a though occurred to him. His body stopped shaking as golden eyes grew wide and turned to Al and Trisha. He stared at them horrified and startled as if he was seeing a ghost, then one question escape his trembling lips:

"How do I get out of here?"

**Lol! Not the best beginning but it'll turn good, I promise! Anyways I have to finish the next chapter of New Millennium today and Those Lights in the Sky are Stars.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightfall in Captivity **

"How do I get out of here?" Edward asked with concern dripping from his voice.

Trisha slowly approached her son and wrapped her arms around him. "You can't leave here sweetie," she said softly, "not until you find out what's missing."

Edward remained still in his mother's embrace and stuttered, "What's missing?" he repeated with complete uncertainty, "What do you mean? Nothing's gone!"

"You'll find out eventually, Brother." Al smiled, "But for now its time for you to wake up."

Suddenly nauseating dizziness crashed into Ed as he felt himself drifting away. Then finally, darkness consumed the highlight of his vision as his mom's warmth left him.

…

"Edward, its time for you to get up." A warning voice said while a small touch sparked on Ed's bare skin. Edward shivered at the cold touch and slowly opened his eyes to a half tired style, golden orbs sleepily looked up at the person who dared to wake him up. "Edward, wake up." The man who stood over him said.

"No…" Ed mumbled through pursed lips he squirmed in his bed and turned away from the man, "Wanna sleep… more…" and he closed his eyes again.

Ed heard a sigh come from the man above him as words crept into his ears, "Um sir, he won't wake up…"

"Then you have to use the tazer if he refuses to move." Another voice said.

"But sir… he's only a kid, isn't that a bit harsh?" That man stuttered.

"Gale, I know this is your first time doing this but you must understand that this is no ordinary kid." To whom the voice belonged to walked up to Ed and got out a small black object. He turned the object on as a buzzing sound erupted from it he then enclosed the object upon Edward. "This kid is a monster and will tear you limb from limb the second you turn your back to him." He pressed the tazer against Ed's bare side and watched as Ed's body convulsed and a scream erupted from his throat. The man took the tazer away and sighed, "Do you understand, Corporal Nightencall?"

Gale looked down at the shivering, frightened blond with distraught gray eyes and monotone said, "Yes sir, I understand." He kept staring at the boy as he shakingly stood on his two legs. Edward moaned and glared savagely at the two men while murmuring the word "bastards…".

"Edward, this is Gale Nightencall. He'll be your new guard to get you through your routines. You are to obey his every order without aggression and in exchange for your obedience he will supply you with any needs that you might want, that is if they are within his given reports." The man turned to Gale and quietly said to him, "Good luck, rooky." He left leaving Edward and Gale alone.

"So, um, Edward the first thing you need to do is put some clothes on…" Gale carefully said his words making sure not to anger the youth.

Edward kept on glaring at the man then smirked, "Pitiful human, they left you in charge of me?" Edward bitterly laughed and continued, "I can tear you to shreds if I choose to but I'm a pretty merciless person so I'll spare you… for now." Gale shivered willingly while Ed smiled and laughed again, "I'm joking!" he cried out holding his sides and quieting down his laughter, "I joke on all my new guards, don't worry I won't kill you… and I'll go put my clothes on." Ed walked over to a small corner of his cell and began to dress himself while humming an old nursery rhyme.

Gale exhaled the breath he had unknowingly held. So the kid was just kidding, it still scared him though – it scared him a lot! Down here was where the most savage of chimeras were made but from the reports his boss made him read, it seemed to Gale that every single detail in it was right. The great Fullmetal Alchemist was acting like nothing more than an 8-year-old kid, he really had lost all aspects of himself. "Done!" Edward announced as he revealed himself wearing only a long white gown and having his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good." Gale said, "Now I believe you first have to go exercise for a bit to test your endurance… then I think you have therapy, then after that-"

"Yay!" Edward screamed as he jumped on the guard's back and shouted, "Horsey back ride! Horsey back ride!"

That took Gale by surprise; he began to run and circles in an effort to buck the young blond off his back. "Get off of me!" he shouted furiously while Ed laughed and laughed. "Get off!"

…

Edward had no problem dealing with his normal routine. Usually it was the standard exercise, therapy, scanning, and then finally a meal but at times the schedule would differ much to Ed's distaste. Some days he wouldn't get a meal and would go to bed hungry and forcibly from the "medicine" the doctors gave him, other days he would have to go through painful procedures with the scientists, but what came only once a month was a visit with a strange man who always wore a white suit and hat. Ed could never remember his name but the man always said that he was "special" and "was of use" to him. The scientists usually had him running a mile or two or fighting some rabid insane chimera, Ed would always come out the victor though.

Right now he was quietly resting in his room after running at least five laps. He gulped down the water Gale had gave him and embraced the small, banged up armored head that he always kept near him. He would never let anyone get near his brother again or try to take him away from Edward; if someone did then it would be there funeral. Edward hugged the head tighter and began to talk, "Al, when do you think Mom will come back?" No response, Gale stood outside the bars of the cell and looked pitifully behind his shoulder to get a glimpse of the mentally unstable boy. "What about Dad? He said he would visit me again… he's probably busy working again…" Ed breathed and smiled, "Al, I'm not hurting as much today, that's a good thing. When I get out of here we're going to live happily with Daddy. Wouldn't you like that?" No response. "Daddy will come… he always comes…"

"Ed, your break is over. Its time to go." Gale silently interrupted. Edward grimaced but slowly got up off his bed and put the head down on his pillow.

"I'll be back, Al." And he left.

**I'm living in a land down under… This song is stuck in my head and its frustratingly getting on my nerves. But anyways, sorry if the chapter is poorly written and not to good, I'm dealing with some heavy shit right now and… well… ya anyways!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightfall for the Memory**

General Mustang wasn't exactly in his all so humble and calm mood. Not only did he have to do tons of paperwork and his deadline was today but he had also been called down to that damn lab right in the middle of his rush hour. It had been an emergency call over another issue with Ed, what about he had no idea. There were only two days left. Two days left until Ed was to be released from the lab/prison and would be able to walk outside again, he would actually be free from his accursed prison sentence. Though the matter of one question still eluded the General: where was Ed to go when he was released?

It's terribly surprising that it's already been two years since_ that_ night. Since the night Al died and Ed just lost it…

"_Fullmetal, calm down!" Roy shouted trying to sound over Ed's growls. Ever since he transformed back into his human form he had been carrying on ridiculous. Three soldiers were already knocked out unconscious because of Ed's excessive thrashing while two were sent to Central Hospital. Roy didn't know what to make of Ed's sudden violent behavior although he knew that this was to be expected he just didn't expect Edward to act so violent towards them._

"_Al! Al! Where are you!" Edward kept screaming in between snarls. He was being held down tightly against the ground by multiple officers but continued on to struggle to get free. He wanted his brother back. He couldn't see a thing at the moment. Everything was dark and silent; he could only hear the rapid beating of his heart and his shallow rough breathing. It was so painful. His body, it ached and throbbed. His muscles felt like they were tugging at his bones and his brain felt as if it would explode but he kept on struggling. His body wasn't completely human looking yet, save for his pointed ears, fangs, claws, and some left over golden fur; a man suddenly approached him and Ed felt something poke into his neck. It hurt too. He howled and snarled as he felt something flow from his neck and throughout his bloodstream, and then he felt tired and sudden fatigue. "Aru… Where are you…?" _

_The Colonel looked down at Ed as his body relaxed and fell still as two words slipped past Ed's silenced lips. "Brother... Al…" Roy exhaled the breath he had been unknowingly holding in him and closed his eyes. _

Edward had spent the entire night as a werewolf howling over his brother's death, he never moved from that spot next to the lifeless armor. He stayed there next to it whimpering, howling, longing for Al to come back to him.

Two years had already passed since then but Roy was still asking himself if maybe there was more he could've done for Edward and Alphonse, if there was then maybe Al would still be alive and Ed would still… Mustang sighed deeply. Edward was now eighteen years old and his mind was not al all like it had been. It had somehow mentally devolved into the mind of a six year old, which saddened Roy to his very core. That stubborn, short-tempered young man that would always burst into his office with an argument to start was no more. The encouraged alchemist that was determined to get his brother's body back was gone. The "Hero of the People" the great Fullmetal Alchemist no longer existed. He was gone; he was somewhere hidden in Ed's broken, unstable mind.

When Roy finally got to the lab that disgusting feeling in him rose again, every time he walked in the lab he felt disgusted with its surroundings. The place reeked up taboo and inhumane experiments. An assistant scientist met Mustang at the entrance and told him to follow him, of course to the reason why he was in this accursed place. Whatever what was wrong with Ed this time must be critical if they had to call the General down here again, though when Roy finally got to the scene he didn't think it would be _this _bad.

Edward was on the floor panting with one hand clutched to his chest and the other on his head. His eyes were wide bloodshot terror while fear and scarce anger was showing in them. He was muttering something to himself while a couple of snarls escaped his lips; it was obvious that he was in pain again. "He won't let anyone near him and if we do get close to him well…" the assistant scientist said while pointing to a girdle that had a whimpering, injured guard on it.

"Are you General Mustang?" a man with blond hair and gray eyes asked. Roy nodded and the man smile, "Oh thank god! I'm Gale Nightencall, Edward's new bodyguard, and I was hoping you could somehow calm Ed down…" Gale's eye suddenly became saddened, "Nobody can seem to reach him right now and I need to give him his painkillers…"

That was all Mustang needed to hear. He approached the shivering body of Ed and cautiously laid his hand on his shoulder, which made Ed jerk. "Edward, can you hear me?"

Edward looked up at the General and his bloodshot eyes softened. "Dad?" Edward stuttered through shivering teeth. "Father, oh Father I knew you'd come back…" his voice was raspy and filled with hidden pain that he tried to suppress. A light smile graced Ed's face as his body uncurled and illusional happiness shown through his watery golden eyes. "I knew you'd come, I told Al you would I just knew it…"

Roy bent down further to Ed's level and looked directly in his eyes. Roy hid his pity for the body and masked it with his own happiness. "Ya, daddy's here." He softly said but was secretly choking on the words.

"Dad, it hurts… everywhere hurts…" Edward whimpered while his body began to shake again. His arms slowly began to outstretch to the General and wrapped around his body, Ed embraced the dark-haired man with woeful feelings as he repeated saying, "It hurts… it hurts…"

Roy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Edward, I need you to do something for me, can you?"

Edward nodded weakly with his head in Roy's shoulder. Roy's eyes narrowed as he waved over Gale to his side. "I need you to stay still and let this man give you your medicine." Ed flinched.

"Dad, I don't want to… it'll hurt…" he gestured over to the injection needle that was held in Gale's hand.

"But it'll make the pain go away." Roy assured him. "Trust me, it'll make the pain go away."

"…" Ed mumbled something and slowly released Roy. He hesitantly held out his arm and exposed his ivory skin. "… Hold my hand…?" he said to Mustang making him sigh. Roy grasped the teenager's hand as Gale slowly bent down, gave the signal that he was beginning, and inserted the needle into Ed's arm. Ed groaned and bit his lip; he squeezed the General's hand and released the air he had held in as Gale slowly extracted the needle from Ed's arm. Ed breathed slowly and flinched as he felt a warm sensation crawl up his body, the pain was slowly leaving him and everything was blurring around him. Golden eyes began to close as they caught on last glimpse of Roy, "Dad, will you… play with me… next time you… visit…?" He fell asleep under the spell of the painkiller drug.

Roy's eyes narrowed further with sorrow as he turned to Gale and asked, "How did he end up like this in the first place?"

"Oi! That is mostly my fault." A voice said with a gleeful tone. A figure wearing all white stepped forward and out of the shadows, Roy felt that disgusted feeling rise in him again. "All I did was talk to him a little bit about his brother his brother and he freaked out."

"Kimblee." Roy hissed the name with venom oozing from it. He held on tightly to Ed and glared at the man.

"Well hello to you, General Mustang." Kimblee smirked.

**A/N: Lol, I made this chapter too… I don't know, weird maybe? xD I am so packed up with homework that I shouldn't even be typing this up! Oh well, anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Reviews inspire me to do my best!**


	4. Author's Note

_**For reasons, this story is being put on hold for a while. It's still going on but for the time being I will have to put a hiatus on this story.**_

_**Every story of mine that has this message has the same meaning! **_

_**Thanks for your understanding!**_

_**~ Sky Saint**_


	5. Adoption

To the awesome readers,

Unfortunately, I must break my promise on finishing all my stories. I just can't find the time to do _Nightfall for the Beast_ anymore :( it saddens me that I can't complete the story, but I hope someone else can.

NFTB is officially up for _**adoption**_. If anyone wishes to take this story and finish/continue it then PM me and I'll give you full rights to the story... wow, that's pretty formal .

Anyways, again I am sorry but I can't keep this story unfinished and discarded. It's highly unfair to all of you who waited patiently for an update... sorry :(

~ Star Saint


	6. ADOPTED

**Alright everyone, this story has been officially adopted by Kujamonkey and the first chapter has already been posted! Check it out! It's titled:**

**"Nightfall for the Beast Cont"**

**So to all those who really loved this story it's being continued! And it's starting off really, really awesomely!**


End file.
